Various devices are used to control the flow of high voltage electrical power (for example greater than 1,000 VAC) in the electric utility and industrial applications. Such devices include circuit breakers, reclosers, capacitor switches, automatic and non-automatic sectionalizers and air-switch attachments, and they are referred to herein with the general terms switch or switching apparatus. While semiconductor switches have been developed, mechanical switches are still preferred for most high voltage applications. Such devices incorporate mating electrical contact points that are separated from each other to block the flow of current and that are joined together to allow current to flow through the switch. In order to interrupt the electrical circuit when opened, the contacts are typically immersed in oil having a high dielectric strength, or they are contained in an insulating gas such as SF6 or in a vacuum pressure space. Loss of vacuum in a vacuum-type device will allow significant arcing to occur when the contacts are opened or will allow over-heating to occur when the contacts are closed, thereby causing damage to the contacts and creating the potential for injury to persons located near the switch.
Devices are known for monitoring the pressure in the vacuum pressure space of vacuum-type switches. United States Patent Application Publication No. US 2005/0258342 A1 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,103,291 and 4,484,818, each incorporated by reference herein, describe examples of such devices. These monitoring devices are used to provide an indication of when the vacuum conditions surrounding the contact points have degraded. In spite of the existence of such devices for monitoring of the vacuum conditions, vacuum-type switches are often damaged due to the operation of the switch with a degraded vacuum condition surrounding the electrical contact points. An improved electrical switching apparatus that avoids such damage is needed.